


Before & After

by Ashes_Floating



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: It's been five years since the first Kaiju. Four and a half since the first Jaeger. Nearly three since Gwen Poole lost her brother, Tommy, to a Kaiju they called Riproar. In that time, she's travelled the world in order to find someone who might help her recover. Instead, all she's found is alcohol and labor work.Now, she's gotten called in to the Hong Kong Shatterdome in order to help with one last-ditch attempt at saving the world.Gwen Stacy was only 11 when the first Kaiju surfaced. It was named Deepwater, in the aftermath, but over on the Atlantic coast, she felt safe. Nothing could reach over where she was.Then Peter died. Peter Parker, her best friend of three years, killed by a man with Kaiju up and down his arms. A twisted memorial to the greatest killers of all time.Gwen didn't want to just sit back, so when the Jaeger program was announced, she went for the throat, rising through the ranks like a whirlwind. But with no-one she could Drift with, she never was able to fight a Kaiju in full.Now, Gwen Poole is back, and Gwen Stacy wants one last chance to save the world.





	Before & After

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully I can actually complete this. I'm already working on a (much longer) Chapter 2, and I wrote this in about 2 hours. So, please enjoy my incredibly pointless and selective Gwenpool/Spider-Gwen/Pacific Rim crossover/fusion. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

_(Once upon a time, aliens invaded. But it wasn't from the sky, not like the stories of little green men descending from the heavens. No, it was from hell, deep beneath the surface. The Kaiju. The Breach opened.)_

Gwen stared at the monster onscreen, watched in abject horror as it ravaged San Francisco.

_(My brother and I, we had something different. Now, make no mistake- we weren't the smartest, weren't the strongest, weren't the fastest. But we did have something else. We were what was called Drift-Compatible.)_

A man, screaming in pain from inside a giant metal man.

_(The Jaegers were our response to the Kaiju. Controlled by a mental connection, the Jaegers were the ultimate weapon. But the mental strain was too much for one person. So they invented the Drift, a way for two pilots to bear the strain, instead of a single one.)_

"You ready, Gwenny?" Tommy asked, his sister and co-pilot standing next to him as the techs helped ready them for the Jaeger.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Tim-Tam," Gwen snarked back. "Let's go kill a monster."

_(That was a long time ago. That was before Tommy… before Tommy died.)_

"Reality, Riproar's angling for Grimm. Delayed explosion plasma bullets when it's distracted," LOCCENT- Batroc- ordered. True to his word, Riproar's head began to stretch wide, it's massive maw opening in order to hook around Grimm Sky's left arm. 

Tommy-and-Gwen _(Not Tommy and Gwen, like when they're not in a Jaeger, but like this, it's always Tommy-and-Gwen)_ turned, planting their feet in the sea floor, aiming their plasma gun at Riproar. Three bullets, slamming into the back of Riproar, exploding mere seconds later.

Riproar howled, before turning and charging. It went swiftly, for a Kaiju, slamming into Reality Break's right shoulder. Tommy-and-Gwen brought their hand up, extending the sword as fast as they could before Riproar turned, slamming a gigantic paw into the sword, knocking it back. Reality Break toppled, landing in the water as Riproar opened it's mouth again. Tommy-and-Gwen tried to raise an arm, but before they could cover their head, Riproar bit down.

And Tommy-and-Gwen became just-Gwen.

* * *

_(After that, I had to solo pilot Reality Break back to shore while Nico-and-Karolina took down Riproar alone. I stayed at the LA Shatterdome for another two months, before I left. Traveled around for a while, dyed my hair, got a pair of fake glasses. Eventually, I ended up on The Wall, a government funded construction of steel, a wall around the Pacific to keep the Kaiju out. Then, a new Kaiju- Razor Red- tore through it like paper. Which leads us here…)_

* * *

Gwen was sitting on a bench near the inner door when he walked in.

Marshal Georges Batroc, head of the LA Shatterdome, walked up to her and sat down.

"Miss Poole-"

"Fuck off, Batroc," she interrupted. He raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Poole, it is good to see you again. I assume you've heard about Razor Red?"

Gwen inclinded her head slightly, the only acknowledgement. Batroc sighed.

"Well, they're shutting down the Jaeger program in ten months' time. Still think that the Wall will work, even after that."

"And?" she raised an eyebrow of her own. "I told you before, I _cannot_ pilot a Jaeger. Anyone else would chase the RABIT too far. I'd be solo piloting again. Or do you not remember how that feels, bearing the brunt of a Jaeger on your own?"

The Marshal flinched slightly, wincing at the memory before he recovered his composure.

"Gwendolyn Poole, we have a plan to close the Breach. We have a plan to destroy the path that lets these _monsters_ into this world. Now do you want to help, or would you rather sit here, working on a wall that can be torn down in an instant by something we have no other defense against?"

Gwen was silent for a long moment before she stood.

"I'll help train the new recruits. That's it. I'm not setting foot in a Jaeger, and if anyone tries to make me, I'll throw them out the front window. Got it?"

Georges smiled.

"Yes, Gwen. I understand. Shall we?"

He offered her a hand, and she clasped it tight, standing up.

"Let's go kill some monsters."


End file.
